


Numb

by briewinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Feels, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Reichenbach, my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my headcanon post The Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

John watched as Mrs. Hudson left him alone in the cemetery. He turned back to look at the headstone. He could feel the tears stinging behind his closed eyelids as the images of watching Sherlock fall to his death played over and over in his brain. He opened his eyes and stared at the name etched on the stone in front of him. He felt his tears slip down his cheeks. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He swallowed around the lump starting to form in his throat.

Sherlock was a few feet away, watching John struggle through his emotions. He wanted so badly to go over there and hold him and tell him that he was still alive, but he knew he couldn’t do that, at least not yet. John's life may still be in danger and he couldn’t risk the life of his lover. He felt tears start to stream down his pale face as he watched John fall to his knees, crying for the loss of his friend; his lover.

John was huddled in on himself, riddled with grief, sobbing. He was staring at that headstone with those two words: Sherlock Holmes. He could feel anger start to burn hot in his belly and rise through his chest. He started yelling at the stone. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU GO AND KILL YOURSELF, TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE A FAKE! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WHERE YOU ARE!" After his outburst, he fell forward and started crying again.

Sherlock heard every angry word that John shouted at his headstone and his heart broke into millions of little pieces. He couldn’t stand seeing John in this much pain. He started walking over to him and stood directly behind him.

John could feel someone standing behind him, thinking that it was Mrs. Hudson coming back to fetch him. "Go away Mrs. Hudson. I need some more time, please."

Sherlock half smiled, half smirked. "I'm not Mrs. Hudson and I have no intention of going away."

John froze at that voice. It couldn’t be, could it? He must be imagining it. That's it; he was so distraught that his mind was playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes as more tears fell. "You are not real. I'm imagining things."

Sherlock frowned. "John, of course I'm real. Take a look. Please look at me." John slowly stood up and turned around and was met with the tall, blue-eyed, high functioning sociopath that he had fallen madly in love with. John wasn’t sure how he was feeling at the moment. He was speechless.

Sherlock was staring back at him, frown set deep on his face. He lifted his hand and cupped John's cheek, wiping away the stray tear that fell from his eye. John leant into the touch, relishing in the contact. John was starting to get used to the touch of his lover when the anger decided to show back up.

He roughly pushed his hand away and took a step back. "No, I can't do this. You had me believe you were dead. I watched you fall and saw your dead body on that sidewalk. How could you do this to me?! A part of me died with you on that sidewalk!"

He started crying again and Sherlock wrapped him up in a hug. John started struggling in the hold, but Sherlock held on tighter. John finally slumped into those strong arms and just cried. Sherlock was whispering soothing words in his ear and rubbing his back and peppering kisses into his hair. They stood there like that for what seemed, to them, like hours. John had so many questions he wanted to ask, but decided it could wait until later. He was just glad to have Sherlock back with him. Sherlock had tears in his eyes as he was holding John, relishing in the fact that he could hold him again.

He pulled back and looked down at him. He leant down and kissed him sweetly, just a light press of lips; letting John know that this was real and not a dream. John closed his eyes at the feeling of Sherlock's lips against his. Silent tears fell from his eyes and he knew that Sherlock was back with him, for good.

Sherlock pulled back and stared John in the eye. "John, let's go home." John grabbed his hand and they walked out of the cemetery and toward the cab that was waiting for them at the gate.

**THE END**

 


End file.
